


The Saltwater (Chat)Room

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Emoticons, F/F, F/M, French Characters, Humor, Memes, Teacher-Student Relationship, a lot of salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: 8 (or more) persons get in the same chatroom, chaos and memes ensue.





	The Saltwater (Chat)Room

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I have to do other stuff than serious, edgy fics and reviewing shitty, overrated Omegaverse fics.  
> Here's how my brain farts.

**_Sarah_ ** _added **Juliette, Corinne** and **Luc** into the Chat._

**_Sarah_ ** _set the chatroom’s name to **The Saltwater Room**._

**Sarah:** Okay

 **Sarah:** I should have everyone in now

 **Juliette:** Sarah.

 **Juliette:** Explain me what this shit is about again.

 **Luc:** language juliette!

 **Juliette:** …why did you invite my dad in.

 **Corinne:** Hello everyone! I hope you’re having a lovely evening!

 **Clémence:** I forgot I even had an account for that site…

 **Clémence:** hi peeps!

 **Sarah:** Told you before Ju

 **Sarah:** It’s a fun thing people who can have fun do

 **Juliette:** OMFG could you be even less clear?

 **Sarah:** Setting my grumpy girlfriend aside, how are you all?

 **Luc:** good! just finished rewatching the Iron Man movies

 **Luc:** you know, casual stuff

**_Clémence_ ** _set their nickname to **Clém**._

**Clém:** so that’s how you do that! nice!

 **Corinne:** Can I add other people into the chat?

 **Sarah:** Yeah go for it

**_Corinne_ ** _invited **Rémy** into the chat._

**Rémy:** Hello everyone!

 **Sarah:** Hi

 **Clém:** hi!!!

 **Luc:** sup

**_Clém_ ** _set Juliette’s nickname to **Ju**._

**_Clém_ ** _set Corinne’s nickname to **Coco**._

**Sarah:** You’re having fun over there Clém?

**_Clém_ ** _set Sarah’s nickname to **Salt**._

**Clém:** YASS

 **Ju:** I want to quit.

 **Salt:** You’ve literally been there for less than twenty minutes, Ju

 **Ju:** I don’t give a shit, I want to quit.

 **Luc:** language!

 **Clém:** tbh luc, your language isn’t very polite usually, ololol

**_Clém_ ** _set Luc’s nickname to **Language!**_

**Luc:** you…

 **Rémy:** Haha, that’s pretty funny!

 **Salt:** Oh my God, you use “haha” in 2018

 **Rémy:** I do, what’s wrong with that?

 **Luc:** you’re serious?

 **Ju:** OMG

 **Rémy:** I feel like I’m missing something there.

 **Coco:** It’s a very outdated thing to do, darling…

 **Rémy:** Ooooooh okay

 **Rémy:** Now I get it

 **Salt:** Anyway, we all know each other, right?

 **Salt:** That ain’t fun

 **Clém:** you wanna invite other people?

 **Ju:** Please don’t.

**_Language!_ ** _set their nickname to **Skywalker**_

**Ju:** Dad.

 **Ju:** No.

 **Skywalker:** dad yes

 **Ju:** Dad you’re an embarrassment.

 **Skywalker:** it’s mean to tell your dad that he’s embarrassing

 **Salt:** She’s right tho

 **Skywalker:** of course you’d defend her, you’re dating

 **Rémy:** Juliette’s right, you’re embarrassing us with your bad jokes…

 **Skywalker:** why are you all attacking your senior??

 **Skywalker:** kids these days i swear…

 **Skywalker:** i’ll add someone who can side with me

 **Ju:** I swear to God, if you’re inviting uncle Tim or auntie Fannie…

**_Skywalker_ ** _invited **Justine** into the Chat_

**Skywalker:** fuck

 **Skywalker:** not who i wanted

 **Ju:** HAHAHAHHA

 **Clém:** get rekt XD

 **Coco:** Clém, please

 **Coco:** “XD” is so middle school humour.

 **Clém:** look at all the fucks i give coco

 **Clém:** dat’s right

 **Clém:** none

 **Justine:** Can someone explain to me where the fuck I’ve arrived

 **Justine:** Sir, what have you done?

 **Skywalker:** listen justine, i can explain

 **Clém:** he can’t lmao

 **Salt:** Yes someone we don’t know

 **Ju:** She called dad “sir” tho.

 **Ju:** She’s a student.

 **Rémy:** Oh no…

 **Coco:** This is peculiar

 **Skywalker:** justine leave the convo please

 **Skywalker:** you’re not meant to be here

 **Justine:** …I kinda noticed sir

 **Justine:** But whatever, may as well stay now that I’m in

 **Justine:** Ain’t like I have much else to do with my free time than chatting with complete strangers, and I guess my former Euro teach

 **Ju:** I didn’t even know you still had students in your phone, dad.

 **Skywalker:** so did i…

 **Salt:** Anyway, I guess she doesn’t know us yet, may as well introduce ourselves

 **Salt:** I’m Sarah, the person behind that hellhole

 **Clém:** i’m clémence

 **Clém:** but you can call me clém! i’m ju and coco’s best friend!

 **Coco:** I’m Corinne,

 **Coco:** Pleasure to meet you!

 **Rémy:** My name’s Rémy, I’m a Literature teach!

 **Justine:** Rémy… Rémy Delapioche?

 **Rémy:** Yes, why?

 **Luc:** rémy

 **Luc:** justine’s a former student at Rimbaud

 **Rémy:** Oh…

 **Justine:** In fact, Sir, you were my Latin teach in 10 th grade

 **Rémy:** It’s weird for us to meet again in this chatroom…

 **Justine:** Agreed

 **Ju:** Oh fuck.

 **Ju:** I just realized who you were.

 **Justine:** Hm?

 **Justine:** You’re sounding super vague

 **Ju:** Juliette.

 **Ju:** Histo-Geo teach.

 **Ju:** Sarah’s girlfriend and your former teach’s daughter.

 **Justine:** …

 **Justine:** Ah, ok, I see

 **Justine:** You’re Mr Parillot’s kid?!

 **Skywalker:** that’s complicated…

 **Clém:** you didn’t know that?

 **Justine:** Why would I?

 **Justine:** Mr Parillot was my teach and so was Mrs Jonquille

 **Justine:** And Mr Delapioche too, but that was stated before

 **Coco:** That’s quite the troublesome addition to our chat, Luc

 **Skywalker:** don’t you think i knew that already??

 **Ju:** Ok Sarah, you got the stranger you wanted.

 **Ju:** Can we stop there?

**_Justine_ ** _set their nickname to **Chippy**_

**Chippy:** It’s less embarrassing if I take an alias

 **Coco:** We still know who you are, though…

 **Coco:** Well, not me, but Juju and Luc

 **Coco:** And I suppose darling too

**_Salt_ ** _set the chatroom’s name to **Who even knows anymore, the chatroom**_

**Salt:** If that’s the route we’re taking…

 **Salt:** We might as well roll with it.

 **Rémy:** Can I add someone from work?

 **Rémy:** He’s a nice person, I promise, but I feel like he’s getting lonely.

 **Salt:** He’s just a workmate?

 **Rémy:** Yes.

 **Coco:** Darling, you’re trying to set him up with someone through this chat?

 **Rémy:** No, not really.

 **Rémy:** He’s not interested in romance anyway.

 **Clém:** you 2 are planning some weird stuff again…

 **Rémy:** I promise to you he’s going to be an angel.

 **Salt:** Pff, whatever, bring him in

 **Salt:** As long as he likes salt and weird people

**_Rémy_ ** _added **François** into the chat_

**Chippy:** Oh no…

 **Coco:** What’s wrong?

 **Chippy:** I think I know who that is

 **François:** Hello everyone!

 **Clém:** hi!!! :D

 **Ju:** Hi.

 **Salt:** Hi

 **Luc:** yo

 **Coco:** Good evening!

 **Rémy:** François, this is our secret chatroom.

 **Rémy:** Please don’t tell anyone at Chromas about it.

 **François:** Got it!

 **Rémy:** Good.

 **Chippy:** …hi

 **Chippy:** Before anything, yes, we know each other

 **Chippy:** It’d also be nice if you didn’t ask who I am

 **François:** Huh… okay?

 **Skywalker:** you’re being overly suspicious justine lmao

 **Chippy:** sIR WHY U DO DIS TO ME

 **Chippy:** _I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS_

 **Skywalker:** oops

 **Clém:** you mind if i call you fran?

 **Clém:** ç is annoying to type on phone lmao

 **François:** Sure, I don’t mind

**_Clém_ ** _set François’s nickname to **Fran**_

**Clém:** all set!

 **Rémy:** Clémence, you could have asked him if he wanted that…

 **Rémy:** You can change that at any time, François.

 **Fran:** I know that

 **Fran:** I don’t mind!

 **Fran:** My siblings and I use that chat app to talk sometimes

 **Salt:** A family man I see

 **Fran:** Haha, not as much as other people!

 **Fran:** I just kept contact with my siblings

 **Ju:** That’s more than I can say…

 **Coco:** To be fair, you don’t even share your parents with your sisters anymore…

 **Ju:** I know.

 **Ju:** I don’t miss them anyway.

 **Ju:** Mathilde was a bitch.

 **Skywalker:** agreed

 **Coco:** I thought you were going to correct her on her language again…

 **Fran:** Excuse me?

 **Skywalker:** she won’t listen anyway

 **Salt:** Let Fran speak for a sec

 **Clém:** oops sorry!!

 **Fran:** Could you all at least tell me your first names?

 **Fran:** Aside from Rémy, I don’t know any of you…

 **Ju:** Juliette.

 **Salt:** Sarah

 **Coco:** Corinne!

 **Clém:** clémence, but call me clém plz!

 **Skywalker:** luc

 **Chippy:** … Justine

 **Fran:** Ok, thank you guys!

Fran: Wait, Justine? As in…

 **Chippy:** No

 **Chippy:** Please don’t be who I think you are

 **Fran:** What about we introduce each other?

 **Ju:** We all know each other, tho.

 **Coco:** To be fair, Justine doesn’t know about Clém or me

 **Coco:** François has a nice idea there

 **Ju:** May as well introduce myself, huh.

 **Salt:** Lemme start

 **Salt:** Name’s Sarah, 31 year-old, I’m a Modern Lit teach, I like watching Gordon Ramsey scream at people on TV, I’m dating grump-ass Juliette over there

 **Ju:** I’m Juliette, 30, Histo-Geo teach, dating Ms Never-Happy Sarah, I don’t know what I’m doing here, I guess?

 **Clém:** I’m clém, 31, doctor, ju and coco’s best friend, proud calaisian and everyone’s big sis! ^^ i love sports too!

 **Coco:** I’m Corinne, 31, perfume researcher, Rémy’s wife and the childhood friend of Sarah, Clém and Juju. I love flowers, butterflies, travelling and painting!

 **Chippy:** I’m Justine, 19, Hist-Geo specialist in Lit and Human Sciences, serial memer and semi-addicted to an idol game that’s slowly chipping at my brain’s life expectancy

 **Skywaker:** luc, euro section teach, juliette’s dad, avengers and star wars fan!

 **Fran:** I’m François, 29, Classic Literature prof and doctorate-to-be! I usually do other stuff than reading, but these days, my thesis has kept me busy…!

 **Salt:** Prof? You’re a _prof_ in _college_?!

 **Fran:** Oh, no! I’m a prof in prep class!

 **Chippy:** Lemme guess…

 **Chippy:** You’re the first-year prof at Chromas?

 **Fran:** Yeah! You did say we knew each other, no?

 **Chippy:** Yeah I did

 **Fran:** I feel like you’re trying to keep something secret from me…

 **Skywalker:** lol justine’s just trying to make you think you’re not her prof

 **Ju:** I don’t even know you, but I’m sure she’s a student of you and she won’t admit it

 **Fran:** Hmm…

 **Fran:** How would I know?

 **Chippy:** Y’all so insistent, I swear…

 **Chippy:** I mean, it could be worse than Mr Bannaire…

 **Fran:** How do you know my surname?!

 **Fran:** You clearly are a student at Chromas!

 **Salt:** No shit Sherlock, that was fuckin’ obvious

 **Chippy:** Guess I’m busted

 **Chippy:** Oh well, wouldn’t have lasted for long anyway

 **Chippy:** I’m Justine in second year

 **Fran:** So it was you! Nice to see you there!

 **Chippy:** That wasn’t exactly the response I was expecting from _my prof_ , but I’ll take it, nice people should be treasured

 **Fran:** Speaking of nice people, one of my workmates was looking over my shoulder, and…

 **Salt:** Invite them

 **Salt:** We can’t have outsiders know about this mess

 **Fran:** Understood!

 **Ju:** Oh no.

 **Chippy:** Oh no

**_Fran_ ** _added **Florian** into the chat._

**Chippy:** …

 **Chippy:** Hello, sir

 **Ju:** Something tells me this is another of her college profs.


End file.
